The Big Bang
by LOSTrocker
Summary: O3verse. While out in the woods, Donnie gets hurt and it's up to his brothers to find him and heal him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Humming Bird:

A/N: Taking a break from "The I in Team" to bring you this turtle ficcy. Sorry saw Turtles Forever on Saturday and I got tons of idea for stories and this is the first one that came to mind. It's Donatello centric because he's so much fun to toucher. Warnings are language, violence, shootings and blood. Takes place in the 03verse.

**The Big Bang: **

**By: LOSTrocker**

**Chapter One: Humming Bird: **

Donnie was in the woods. He was examining the new breed of species that had sprung up since last Spring. He had his digital camera with him so he could take pictures of his findings and a small notebook so he could mark down his own scientific figurations and correct them later if he was wrong.

Right now, Donnie had his eyes on a small blue humming bird.

Donatello laughed to himself. "You remind me of brother. He's blue too... Well, his color is anyway."

The humming bird seemed to smile at his gazer. He let Donatello get a snap shot of him before taking off.

A few feet away Sid Jones was goofing off with his shot gun. He saw some movement not too far from him and decided to aim and fire. His mom would be thrilled if he brought home some deer meat for dinner. However, it wasn't a deer he got. It was a turtle.

Donnie heard it of course. Hearing gun shots was normal this time of year around here but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel it until he move and all he was able to take was one step before everything faded to black and he hit the ground with a hard thud. The camera went down with him.

"I wonder how many points it'll have?" Sid questioned as he followed the sound of his fallen game. "If it's a good number, I'll keep the head and add it to the wall."

Sid went to turn but when he did he tripped over something. "Dammit," he cursed. When he got up he was shocked at what he found. It was one of the turtles. He wondered why one of them was so far out here just lying around. Sid checked the color. It was purple. "Donnie?" he asked.

Donnie wasn't moving. Sid tried shaking him. He got nothing or at least he thought. He brought back his hands and thats when he saw the blood. "Oh man! Oh man!" he cried out. Sid looked over Donnie and found the bullet hole deep on his right side.

Sid tried again. "C'mon Don! Wake up!" he continued.

Sid was starting to panic. If the turtles found out that he was the reason why Donnie was out he was done for. He wasn't on good terms with the turtles as it was. Sid was in such a nervous state that he didn't know what to do. He did what he normally did in situations like these: he ran back home.

It was growing later and later into the afternoon and Leo was starting to worry about Donnie. He hadn't come back yet and Don wasn't one to be late. He went to the barn where Raph was. He was having his fun with the punching bag. "Hey Raph,"

Leo's presence didn't bother Raph's concentration at all. He was use to ignoring Leonardo. "What?" he demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I was just wondering... you haven't seen Don have you?" Leo asked him.

That's when Raph stopped. They all knew where Don was. He was in the woods. Raph was normally the first to see him because the front and back door of the barn (when opened) were perfect view points of the woods that surrounded them. "Nah, I haven't. Why?"

"He's not out this late." Leo noted.

Raph shrugged. "You know how Don gets out there," Raph said. "I wouldn't worry about it. He's like Mikey in a pizza place when he's in the woods."

"I know," Leo replied. "I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"You and your weird feelings," Raph retorted with a laugh.

Leo sighed. He didn't like it when he couldn't see one of his brothers. It meant he couldn't protect them. Raph pushed the punching bag back into it's place and went over to Leo. He put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. He knew how Leo got at times like these and as much as it annoyed the shell out of him it was nice to know that if anyone gave a damn about them it was him. "If you're so worried about him Leo try the shell cell."

Leo pulled the shell cell out and tried giving Don a ring. A few minutes past. "Anything yet?" Raph asked him.

"No," Leo answered. "I just got his voice mail." Leo lifted it away from him so Raph could hear it too:

"This is Donatello, leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."

Now, it wasn't just Leo who was starting to worry. Raph looked at Leo. "This isn't good." Don never ignored his brothers. Never.

Leo and Raph went back into the house. Mikey just pulled out a fresh pizza. "Dudes, you're just in time." he showed him his recent master piece. "YO APRIL CASEY FOOD IS READY!"

April and Casey came down from upstairs. They were a mess. The two were trying to do some fixtures on the house, along with cleaning out the attic so they were covered in dust and cobwebs. By the way they looked, it was as if the house was winning this battle. Mikey burst out laughing. "Man, where's Don camera?"

"I'll show ya where it is!" Casey went to go give Mikey one good shell kicking. He was tired after working all morning and wasn't in the mode for Mikey right now.

Leo stepped between them bringing Casey to a halt. "It's with Donnie whose not back yet." he answered Mikey's original question.

April looked at the clock on the wall. Donnie was normally back by now. "Odd,"

"I know, and we tried contacting him on the shell cell but got nothing." Leo shared with them.

April could see how worried Leo was and made a suggestion: "Maybe he just got carried away. How about we go look for him?"

"That's a good idea April." Leo agreed.

"We can split into teams." April continued. "Raph and Casey can go North-"

"That's that way Casey," Mikey demonstrated with a pointed finger.

Casey was about to use Mikey as a punching bag. "C'mon Case, we'll kill him later." Raph dragged him out the door.

"Leo you can come with me." April said.

"What about me?" Mikey questioned with his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Someone needs to stay here just in case Don comes back." April told him. "If he does you can call someone on the shell cell."

"Lets go April before we start losing daylight." Leo ordered and April followed him out the door.

Mikey was left alone. He flopped himself down at the table. He didn't like to be the odd ball out. Then the pizza got his attention. He grinned. "More for me then!" Mikey went to take a good nibble out of a slice but with the thought of Don's unknown were abouts... He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Mikey pushed himself away from the table and went to wait by the door for Donatello.

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Detectives:

**Chapter Two: Playing Detectives: **

The deeper they got into the woods the more Raph was starting to worry. He wasn't sure how far Donatello liked to wonder out. He really didn't pay no mind to Donnie when he went all geeky on him. Raph hardly understood him most of the time but now he wished he had.

Casey was the one who spotted Donatello. "What the heck is that?" he asked Raph and pointed a few yards a way from them.

From where they stood it looked like a lump but when Raph got closer he could see that it was a turtle shell. "Donnie!" he jumped over a large root that was in his way to get to his brother.

Casey followed him. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Raph answered as he knelt down. "Donnie... Yo Donnie!" Raph shook him and tried to wake him but Donnie was so still it scared him.

"He is still breathing ain't he?" Casey asked.

Raph bent down to Don's mouth which opened just a bit. He could feel some air coming his way but it was very very faint. "Barely," Raph said.

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked. That's when Casey saw the blood. "Um... Raph..."

"What?" Raph asked him impatiently. Then he looked down he saw what Casey had seen. "...Damn." he cursed. He got up and found that Donnie's blood wasn't just covering his hands but the leaves around his fallen brother were soaking it up too. "We got to get him back to the house!" Raph stated. "Call April and Leo and let them know what's going on!"

Casey didn't argue.

"DONNIE!" April called out.

"DONATELLO!" Leo followed.

The two had gone West. They left some time for Don to call back. They heard nothing. April jumped when her shell cell went off. "It's Casey!" she made known and answered it. "Did you find him?"

Leo got closer to her to listen in on the conversation.

"We did." Casey answered.

Leo didn't like the tone in Casey's voice. Leo yanked the phone from April. "Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"Just meet us back at the house bro, it's not good." Casey hated to be the barer of bad news but Leo was going to find out sooner or later.

Leo gave April's phone back to her and gave a running start to the house. April was behind pleading for him to slow down so she could catch up. He didn't. He wouldn't slow down until he was in front of the house.

Mikey's eyes grew wide when he saw Casey and Raph with an unconscious Donatello. He opened the door for them. "Dudes, what happened?"

"We don't know!" Raph answered him. "We found him like this!"

"How about making some use and making some room for him Mikey!" Casey barked.

Mikey pushed away the games on the floor they were playing earlier so Casey and Raph could have some leg room. They had to hoist Donnie up on the sofa. "Easy!" Raph instructed. His brother was damaged enough. One false move and who knows what could happen.

That's when Leo burst in with April. "Donnie!" Leo rushed to his side. He turned to April. They both saw the blood. "I need a rag and some warm water!"

April was way ahead of him. She rushed into the kitchen getting what he asked for. Plus, the First Aid Kit. She had a feeling that Donnie would need some bandages. Leo helped April remove Donnie's belt along with his elbow pads and knee pads. Then April went to work to clean him up. It didn't take long until she found the bullet hole. She examined it and found there was nothing in it.

"Help me turn him over a little Leo." April said.

Leo moved Don to the side for April. "What is it?"

"It went right through him..." April noted.

"What did?" Raph questioned. He went closer as did Mikey.

"No, Mikey you stay over there." April instructed. She wasn't sure how well Mikey could handle this.

Raph brushed passed him and knelt down with Leo and April. "Look," she said and pointed to the hole that she had found. Leo put Don back the way he was so Mikey couldn't see.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey asked from where he stood.

April looked at Leo for help on this one because she didn't know herself. She really didn't know how to take care of turtles much less giant mutant ones. "We're just going to have to wait and see." Leo answered for April.

"What about Master Splinter?" Casey asked them. "Should we tell him?"

"He's with The Ancient One," Leo told him. "There's no way of contacting him..." Leo trailed off to think a minute. "Besides, we don't want to worry him. I know Donnie. He'll pull through this and then it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"But something did happen Leo!" Raph spat at him.

Leo glared at him. "I know it did!"

"Then why are you acting like it ain't!"

Leo went silent. He figured if nothing happened then Donnie would've never been hurt in the first place. He was starting to think like Mikey but in this case that wasn't a bad thing.

Mikey stepped between them. "C'mon you guys, chill." Mikey pleaded with his brothers. "I don't think this is helping Don at all."

"Well, I can't just sit here and wait for him to heal up." Raph declared as he took out one of his sai and twirled it around.

"What are you plan on doing?" Leo demanded.

"I'm going to back where we found him and see if we can't find that bullet." Raph made known. "If we can find that then maybe we can find out who did this."

"We're not detectives Raph!" Leo reminded him.

"I know but it's not like we can call the police here!"

Raph was right there. "Anyone else want to come?" He wasn't surprised when no one else motioned to go.

Casey shook his head at the others and decided to go with Raph. Raph wasn't good alone when he was like this. There was no telling what could happen. "I'll go."

"At least someone as some sense on them." Raph mumbled and stormed out of the farm house with a quick slam of the door. Casey was right behind him.

April wanted to go after them but Leo stopped her. "Just let them go."

"You know there is a possible chance of them killing each other right?" she replied.

Mikey didn't like all this talk of death, and killing. He didn't like it all. Mikey just kept his focus on Donatello and tried not to worry about anything else. His brother needed him right now.

Raph sliced his way through the forest. "Whoa! Watch it!" Casey ducked just in time before a tree branch came his way.

Raph ignored him. He was thankful that Casey had come along but wasn't in the mode to deal with his mouth. The sooner they got back to where they found Don the better. It wasn't hard to locate Donnie's spot. The blood was easy to spot.

"Start looking!" Raph demanded.

Casey helped Raph looked. It was like looking for a penny in a hay stack. However, he wasn't about to tell Raph that. He didn't want to be one of those tress that Raph sliced and diced back there. As Casey swept through the leaves with his hands and feet his hands landed on something. At first he thought it was a rock but when he got a closer look he found it was a purple digital camera. "Raph!"

Raph perked up. "Did you find it?" Raph asked.

"No, I got something better!" Casey showed him the camera.

"Let me see!" Raph yanked it out.

"Careful man, it looks broken." Casey pointed out the dent on the side.

"Do you think April would be able to do something with this?" Raph asked holding it.

"It's April. She can do anything." he declared proudly.

Raph didn't waste anytime getting back.

Back at the farm house Mikey had fallen asleep next to Donnie.

Leo placed a blanket over both his brothers. He sighed. April came back from tossing the rag away. She saw the blame in Leonardo's eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Don't even think of blaming yourself Leo."

Leonardo couldn't help it. It came with being the eldest and the leader. "You know Master Splinter offered us to go with him but Mikey and Donnie wanted to come here so bad he couldn't refuse them." Leo shook his head. "If we had been a little forceful then we would be with Master Splinter and not here..." Leo turned his gaze away from Donnie so April couldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen," April tried to sooth him. However, she doubted her words were any good to him. Leonardo was just as stubborn as Raph was rather he'd like to admit it or not and that hot headiness took it's peak when something happened to one of them. Leonardo wouldn't be fine until Donatello was.

Raph and Casey burst through the front door. When Leo heard them he quickly composed himself. Raph wouldn't let him live it down even at a time like this.

"Did you find it?" April questioned about the bullet.

"No, but we did found this." Raph tossed her Donnie's camera.

April felt it. It was still warm. Now, she was having a hard time trying not to cry.

"You can do something with that can't you babe?" Casey asked her.

The camera was warm that meant there was a possibility that it had power to it but the dent in it gave her some doubts. She would have to do a lot of tweaking with this one and she would do it as long as it would take.

"So... you didn't find the bullet?" Leo asked.

"No." Raph answered.

"Then what good is that going to do?" Leo asked him angrily.

"Donnie might have gotten the shooter." Raph retorted. "That's better then a bullet."

April rolled her eyes. She couldn't think with them squawking at each other. "Keep an eye on your brother. I'm going to go down to the basement and hook this up to the main system and see if I can't get something." April pushed passed them and closed the door behind her.

Donatello's extra computer station was down here. He used it as a lap. She sat down slowly. As she looked around she noticed that Donnie had done some thumbing around before he left. Notebooks and calculates were spread out over his desk when normally they were stacked neatly in their own pile. April felt like she was going to cry. The turtles were her boys and if one of them was hurting they all were. April really couldn't control herself like Leo could. When she managed to get the camera back on and in working order that's when she started flipping through Donnie's findings in the woods and that's when she broke down.

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3: Tales of Donnie:

**A/N: **One of my favorite eppys from the 03verse was Tales of Leo. I really liked how all the brothers shared something with Leo as he was trying to heal and that helped him bring him back. That was mostly a great inspiration for this chapter. I wanted to make up some memories for Donnie's case here.

**Chapter Three: Tales of Donnie:**

Leo was pacing back and forth at the basement's door. April had been down there for hours and all he wanted to do was barge in there and see what was taking her so damn long but he wasn't Raph and he knew better. If he did that it would disturb her and it would just take her longer to get the job done. He wasn't the only one who was getting edgy. Raph was about to break down the door too. That was another reason why Leo was here so he could keep Raph from doing something stupid like he always did.

"I thought you said that April could fix this!" Raph yelled at Casey.

"She can if you can just give her a damn minute!" Casey argued back at him.

Leo went to them. "Please, be quiet!" he fussed at them. "Don needs his rest and we don't need to wake Mikey up!"

Mikey was having a hard time sleeping. He saw Donnie in his dreams. He was right in front of him and then in a flash he was gone. "DONNIE!" Mikey jerked up.

That got everyone's attention.

"What's the matter Mikey?" Leo went to Mikey's side.

Mikey sniffed. "I saw Donnie..." he admitted. "He was there then the next he wasn't."

"Don't talk like that," Raph pleaded.

As far as the hot head was concerned Donnie was the only one of his brothers that a good head on his shoulders. If they lost him he was pretty damn sure that would be it.

"He's still here Mikey," Leo gazed at their unconscious brother.

"I know but he's not here here." Mikey corrected him.

With all the commutation going on around him Leonardo was having trouble keeping his own head on his shoulders. Normally, he was a quick thinker and could easily come up with something to help ease them but this time was so much different. Then he went back to the past.. He remembered when The Foot had come and not only destroyed April's store but they damaged him in both body and spirit. He thought he would never come out of the darkness that he was in. It was his family that got him out.

"I got it!" Leo declared. "Remember when I was in the same state that Donnie was awhile back?"

"I try not to think of it." Raph mumbled.

"Well, you guys brought me back by talking to me..." Leo reminded them all. "And I did come out and I healed up a lot quicker then I normally would have." Leo rested his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Maybe if we do that with Donnie he'll hear us and he'll come out of this just fine like I did."

Casey shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Mikey do you want to go first?" Leo offered.

"I don't know what to say..." Mikey said.

"Do you want someone else to go first then?" Leo asked knowing how hard this was for him. Mikey normally did better if someone else leaded.

Raph stepped up. "I got one..." He went to Don's side. "Hey bro... It's me... Raphhie..." Raphael couldn't help but smile to himself. He hated it when others called him that but somehow he always let Don get away with it. "I guess you know uh?" Raph shook his head. "Anyway... remember that we got caught up in that cave in..."

_**Raph's Tale...**_

_Donnie and Raph had gotten split up from Leo and Mikey. The Foot had found their den and they wanted them as far away from their Master as possible. "You think Mikey is okay?" Donatello asked. _

"_He's with Leo. He'll be fine. It's Master Splinter I'm worried about." _

_Donnie laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about him." However, Donnie couldn't help but worry about their father too._

_Raph and Donnie turned a corner. "I think we lost them!" Raph declared happily._

_Rays of laser beams shot past them. "You were saying!" Don remarked as they dodged them and kept on going. _

_They were going deeper and deeper underground. The two thought they could hide themselves well enough in the rocks where they couldn't be seen but The Foot members that had been chasing them found them. One saw their advantage of lose pillars above the turtles and aimed and fired. It crased down on them. _

"_LOOK OUT!" Raph cried and covered Donnie. _

_When the rubble had cleared. Raph got up. He wanted to see if Donnie was okay. When heard Don cough he was relived. "Now what?" Raph asked him as he help his brother sat up. They had very little room. _

_Donnie looked around. The rocks around them weren't that big but that didn't mean the ones above them weren't. "One false move and we'll be turtle soup." _

"_No pressure there Don. Thanks."_

"_I'm just saying, don't make any sudden movements." Don pleaded with him. "I know you want to go __tearing down this pile of rubble but that's not going to be the best idea." _

"_Then what do you suggest ol' wise one?" Raph asked sarcastically._

_Donnie smirked and pulled something out of his belt. "What the shell is that?" _

"_It's one of my smaller drills." Donnie pushed a button and it tip went spinning. _

_Raph rolled his eyes. "That's going to take forever." _

"_Do you got any better ideas?" Don asked him. "If you help me clear out some of it as we go along we can get out of this a lot faster and regroup with the others." _

_Raph wasn't sure if it was going to work but this was Donatello and Donnie knew how to get out of anything. He sighed. "Fine, drill away bro."_

_And Donnie did. _

_**End Raph's Tale...**_

"I thought we would never get out of that space." Raph recalled. "No matter how fidgety I got you remained so cool and calm and your little drill got us out..." Raph shook his head. "I never did appreciate your skills or knowledge but Don, bro if you wake up... I swear next time you ask me if I want to go and do something just as simple as examine something with in the woods... Then I will..."

Raph moved so someone else could go and so he could wipe his eyes that were starting to water.

Mikey didn't care if anyone saw him crying. They were all use to it anyway. He knew if he spoke up now that would be it for him. He hoped someone else would go.

Leo could see that Mikey wasn't ready yet so he took his place. "Don... It's Leonardo... remember when we were younger... I might have been good at martial arts but as you know math was never my forte'."

_**Leo's Tale...**_

_Little Leonardo groaned and hit his head on the table. "I'm never going to get this." _

_Small Donnie laughed. "Yes you will. It just takes practice." _

"_I just don't understand it," Leo looked over the math books and point at some of the problems. "Why do they have to mix letters and numbers...?" _

"_Well, that letter is actually a number you just have to solve the problem to figure out what it is." Donnie told him. _

"_Which takes forever." Leo reminded him. "If this was karate I would have this down." _

"_Everyone has their strengths Leo." Don assured him. _

"_Why can't I have your brain?" Leo asked him._

_Donnie laughed again. "I don't think you want it. Trust me... Every hear that old saying... There is a fine line being sanity and the insane?"_

_Leo nodded. _

"_Think about that." Donnie said. He often wondered at times if he was going crazy._

"_I have enough to think about with this problem." Leo sighed. "If we don't have this solved Master Splinter won't be happy at all." Leonardo wasn't one to disappoint his father. _

_It was Leonardo's weapons that caught Donnie's eye. "Hey, I got it!"_

"_What is it Donnie?" _

"_Grab your sword and come on!" Donnie lead Leo over to the dojo. _

"_You're suppose to be helping me with my math skills..." Leo said. _

"_I am." he assured him with a smile. "Just look." _

_Leonardo watched Donnie as he placed out a few candles like Master Splinter would. "How many do you see here?" Donnie asked his brother. _

_Leonardo counted six._

"_Okay, cut them in half with your sword." Donnie instructed. _

_Leonardo told him to watch out. When Donnie was clear out of the way Leo gave a clean swipe of his katana cutting them in half. "Now how many do you have?" Donnie went on. _

_Leo counted 12. _

"_Right... So what would that be in fraction terms?" _

_Leo had to think about it. "6/12?" _

"_Right, now reduce that." _

_It didn't take Leonardo long to figure out it. "1/2..."_

"_That's it!" Donnie cheered. "See if we can mix your kata and the math then you'll have this down in no time bro!" _

_Leo couldn't help but jump to. It was exciting. He actually couldn't wait to get to the next one. The time Master Splinter graded him he would have a nice bright red A on his paper and it was thanks to Donnie._

_**End Leo's Tale...**_

"Math became easy after that Don and it was all thanks to you..." Leo let out a sniff. "You need to wake up because I still got a lot to learn and I don't think I could have a better teacher then you."

Mikey couldn't stay down anymore. He pushed Leo out of the way. "Yeah Donnie!" he urged him. "You have to wake up!" Mikey began to shake him.

"Mikey!" Raph went to him but Leo held up an arm. "But Leo... What about the damage he could cause..."

Leo pulled Raph aside then. He didn't have to say anything. Raph could see it in his brother's eyes that Donnie could really go in a matter of seconds. "...No..." Raph whispered.

"I could feel his breath weakening..." Leo admitted quietly.

"Dammit Donnie!" Mikey continued. "C'mon!" Mikey wouldn't let up. "You haven't heard me yet! You helped Leo and Raph but you haven't helped nobody more then me!" Mikey then began to list off all the things that he'd done for him in the past. "What about that time you let me copy your answers so Master Splinter wouldn't punish me or the time my video game broke and you totally fixed it with a snap of a finger..."

Mikey pounded on his brother's chest. "Or what about that I broke your new thingy... I don't know what it was but you didn't get mad at me! You said it could easily be replace but not you!"

Suddenly Donnie bolted up and he coughed. "Mikey..."

Mikey jumped back. "Whoa... bro..."

"DONNIE!" Leo and Raph cried out happily.

"I could've sworn..." Leo said. "You're breathing... It was fading..." he turned to Mikey. "I didn't want to tell you."

Mikey didn't care at this point. He was still in shock that his brother was back.

Donnie gave him a small smile. "I was... I could feel it too... Man... But I could hear all you guys... and with Mikey's pounding... It brought me back..."

"Don't you ever do that again!" Raph warned him tearfully with a pointed finger.

Donnie laughed. "Stop. It hurts..." he grabbed his chest.

Mikey was the first one to grab him. Leo and Raph soon followed. Casey was near tears. "Aw man... Donnie!" Casey joined the Donnie pile.

Donnie felt like he was being smothered but he didn't care. He was back with his brothers. He couldn't push them away now. However, he was pretty tired. He had to. "Okay guys..." he pleaded with him.

"Give him some air." Mikey ordered. "Do you want anything bro?"

Donnie shook his head. He didn't need anything. Everything he needed was all ready right here.

**TBC... **


	4. Chapter 4: Switch A Roo:

**Chapter Four: Switch – A – Roo: **

When April ran up the stairs to find Donnie awake she couldn't help but cry. "Donatello!" She took her turn and embraced him but didn't linger too long. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"A lot better then I was." Donnie answered when she parted.

"Ape, did you find anything?" Casey asked her.

"I did." she answered. "I got this thing on and Case... You're not going to like what you see..." April handed him the camera.

"Donnie, what happened?" Mikey asked him.

Donnie shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "One minute I was looking at this beautiful humming bird and then the next... All black."

"Donnie, you were shot." Raph said. "We found the whole before we bandaged you up."

"That would explain the pain then..." Donnie replied through greeted teeth.

"That meant someone saw you..." Leo said.

"I don't believe this!" Casey yelled angrily.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"It's Sid!" Casey showed them the picture.

"How did Donnie get that?" Leo asked.

"It probably went off when I went to the ground." Donnie figured.

Raph pounded his fists together. "That's it. I've kept my cool with that guy because of Casey but he nearly killed my brother!" Raph wanted to run out the door but Leonardo stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Chill out Raph." Leo ordered.

"You're telling me to chill out when Donnie was almost killed?!" Raph questioned.

"I bet he was practicing or something." Casey concluded. "He does that sometimes..."

"Then it was an accident," Donnie said.

Raph shook his head. "I don't care!"

"Raph," Donnie reached for his hot headed brother. "It was an accident." he repeated himself. "Don't blame him when he had no control over the situation..."

Raph smiled at him. "I hate when you make sense."

"Someone in this bunch has to." Donnie teased him.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do when you get well?" Raph asked him.

"What?"

"I'm going to kick your shell."

"I love you too Raphie."

In the days that followed Leo, Raph, and Mikey took their turns to Donatello's needs. It wasn't long before Don was back on his feet again.

"You still should watch yourself." April warned him as she removed the bandages.

"I will." Don promised with a smile.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do bro?" Mikey asked him.

"I really want to go see if I can't find that humming bird again." Donnie answered.

"You mean you want to go back into the woods after what happened?" Mikey questioned.

"Of course,"

"Why?" Mikey asked. He didn't understand. If he were Donnie he wouldn't go back out at all. Then again that's what made them different. Don was a strong one rather he liked to admit it or not.

"I'm not going to let something like that stop me," Don made known. "There is still way too much exploring out there to do."

"What if Sid or anyone else is out there with a gun?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I guess we can't all blame Sid for what he did..." Don figured. "He wasn't the only one who wasn't prepared. I guess I should have worn something a bit more bright."

That's when Mikey took off his mask. Donnie laughed. "Mikey, what are you doing?"

"You can borrow this until you get back." Mikey offered. "Orange is very bright!"

"I always knew you were the brightest out of the box." Don teased him and took his mask. "Here, you can borrow mine." Donnie handed over the purple one.

Mikey tied his back. "Do you think we could confuse anyone?"

"I don't think so," Donnie answered with a laugh. "For one, we're both different shades of green, we have different weapons, and our brothers know us too well."

"Good point but it was an idea." Mikey replied.

"Where are you two going?" Leonardo came out from the den. Raph was right behind him.

"Whoa, you guys switched up!" Raph noticed. "What gives?"

"He needs something bright to wear." Mikey answered.

"Then what about you?" Raph questioned. "You can't go out, and you," he turned to Don. "You're going out?"

"I am." Donnie declared. "There's this amazing humming bird-"

"I don't care about no humming birds! I can about you!"

"Oh my shell!" Mikey said dramatically. "Someone grab the calender we got to make this day known that Raph actually cares about someone else other then himself!"

"Guys," Donnie stepped between Raph and Mikey. "I all ready told Mikey, I'm not going to let this stop me. I'm just going to take more precaution about going out... Like wearing something bright." he pointed at his new mask.

"You can't just borrow Mikey's when you go out." Leo said. "He needs his own mask."

"I know." Donnie agreed. "I'll make my own, and one for everyone else while I'm at it."

"Orange ain't really my color." Raph said.

"Better save then sorry bro," Donnie told him.

"If you're going out you might want this and this!" April stood near by. She'd heard the whole thing. She tossed him one Casey's jacket which was bright yellow and his camera.

"April! You fixed it!" Donnie said happily.

"I couldn't do nothing about the scratch but it's still good." she assured him. "All the pictures I took and put on the computer downstairs for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Donnie assured her with a hug. "Thanks April. For everything."

"With as much as you guys do for me, don't mention it." she said with a wink.

Raph held up Casey's jacket and couldn't help but laugh. "Do I even want to know where he got this from?"

"I was young and stupid." Casey came out from behind Ape.

"You're still stupid." Raph teased him.

Casey ignored him and turned to April. "I thought I told you to get rid of that thing."

April smirked at him. "I had a feeling it would come in handy one day."

Casey face palmed. "Or to make fun of me."

"I vote for the second one." Raph said.

"So... who wants to go with me?" Don asked anxiously. "I'm ready to go!"

"I'll go." Leo volunteered. "Blue seems bright enough."

"Don't stay out too long though," April warned them. "Don, you still need to catch up on healing up."

"I know," he assured her. "Don't worry, we'll be back before sun down."

"You better."

April walked them to the door. The others followed her. They didn't leave the porch until Leo and Donnie were well into the forest.

"I can't believe you're just letting him go." Raph said once they were back in the house.

"We can't stop him. Just like we can't stop you." April reminded him.

"There's always rope and duct tape!" Mikey declared with a devilish grin. "Or maybe we should use staples. Nah, they won't that big beak."

Mikey was digging himself deeper and deeper. That was all right though. Raph would pay him back later. He made a mental note to use those devices on his younger brother when he least expected it. It wouldn't be the first time and the best part was the fact that Master Splinter was no where in sight.

In the woods, Donnie was the leader. Leo followed him where ever he went and tried very hard to appreciate his time here. However, it was really difficult. This was not his genre of interest. Instead, he kept his ninja reflexes ready just in case just might pop up and he get Donatello out of harm's way.

**TBC... **


	5. Chapter 5: Switch A Roo Part II:

**A/N: **This is it. The finale chapter of "The Big Bang". I hope no one actually thought I would kill off Donnie. No way. One of these days I'll write a happy fic for him but until then I'm going to try to go back to my Power Ranger/TMNT crossover fic called "The I in Team" and wrap that up so I can work on other ideas. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

**Chapter Five: Switch – A – Roo Part II:**

At his own home, Sid was becoming nervous. He hadn't heard anything from Casey or the turtles. He had himself locked in his room. His mother often came pounding on the door telling him he needed to get out. He refused. She had no idea what he did. His mother just ignored him. She had other things on her mind then to worry about her troublesome son.

In his room, he grew worried about Donatello. He wondered if he was found or if he was even alive. If he was dead then it would be on his hands. No one else.

"What should I do?" he asked himself.

He hated this. He was the coward of his bunch. Sid was nothing like Casey Jones. Casey normally charged in while Sid went hiding. He was tired of it and he decided now would be a good time to stop since someone's life was in danger. Sid claimed out his bed room window and headed back to the spot where he found Donatello's body.

"There he is!" Donatello whispered to Leo.

Leo was snapped out of his watchful gaze to the direction of the humming bird. Leo was happy that his brother had found him. In all honesty, Leo thought the humming bird was pretty. He liked the color. Donatello got his camera read and took a few shots. It seemed that Donnie caught him resting. The bird was resting on a tree branch a few feet away.

"This is so awesome!" Donatello declared as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb the humming bird. "I can't wait to get back to the farm house and really get to the bottom of this creature."

"You mean you haven't all ready?" Leo asked him playfully.

"I would've but I was kind of detained..."

Leo was sure if the accident hadn't occurred that Donatello would've all ready found the information he needed, wrote his own report on the bird and added to his other collections of work. Donatello was a force to be messed with when knowledge was concerned.

Suddenly in the distance caused Leonardo to bring out his swords. "Get behind me." he ordered Donnie.

The quick movement caused the humming bird to wake up and flutter off. "Aww man!" Donnie sighed.

"Donnie, I said get behind me." Leo hated to repeat himself.

"Leonardo, I'm sure it's nothing." Donnie tried but then again this was Leo and trying to reason with him was just as hard as it was with Raph. Still, Donnie did as his leader told him to.

"Don't ever say that," Leo replied. "You should know better... Just because we can't see it doesn't mean anything..."

While Leo used his eyes to search Donnie used his camera. At first he didn't see anything then something slowly started to show on his screen. "What is that?" he asked. Then he zoomed in a little and showed Leo. "Look who it is."

Leo kept his guard up but still looked at his brother's camera with a side glance. "Sid..."

"What should we do?" Donnie asked him.

"Lets get back to the house," Leo ordered. "Quietly and quickly as possible."

Donnie didn't argue there. He followed Leo back.

Sid was somewhat relived when he found that Donatello was no where to be found. However, he did see the blood stained ground. He knelt down. He had no idea that Donnie had lost so much...

"Glad to see you back." Raphael was the first one to see Donnie and Leo's return. He was sitting on the front porch with a beer in his hand. Leo didn't like the sight of that.

"What have I told you about drinking?" Leo asked him.

"It's bad for me." Raph answered with a smirk and a quick swig of his long neck.

Leo wiped that smirk off his brother's face easily enough with one smooth swing of his sword. It cut the bottle clean in two causing to erupt all over Raph. "HEY!" Raph shouted and shot up.

Leo laughed. "Next time you'll listen to me."

"Ha! Never!" Raph said. "Casey has more in the fridge."

"Hold it," Leo told him. "We saw Sid in the woods."

Raph didn't want the beer anymore. He wanted Sid. Leo blocked his path sensing that all he wanted to do was chop Sid's off. "You think he's on his way here?" Raph questioned.

"It looked like it." Leo replied.

"What do you want to do about it Fearless Leader?" Raph asked sarcastically. "'Cause I know what I want to do..." and with that he threw the shattered beer bottle he had against the house with a very hard force.

Unfortunately, April heard it and popped her head out the second story window. "Raph, you better clean that up!"

"How does she know it was me?" he asked as he went back in to get a broom.

"Gee, I wonder." Leo said with an eye roll.

"Leo, if you don't mind..." Donnie interrupted them. "I have an idea."

Sid pushed his way through the forest until he got to the farm house. It looked vacant but he knew that Casey and the rest of the lot were there. Casey called before hand and there were vesicles in the drive. It was just too quiet for his liking.

"Casey?" Sid asked as he opened the door.

There was no answer. Sid felt like he was in a scary movie waiting for a monster to jump out at him. Yet, he knew in reality the only monster that was here was him. Ever so slowly he crept up into the house searching for any sign of Casey or the turtles. He didn't come up on anyone until he reached the living room.

Donatello was out cold on the sofa. He was so still it gave Sid shivers. He had come across dead bodies before but non at the hands of his own. He tip toed over and knelt down to Donnie's side. He leaned in to see if he was breathing. Donnie was. He could feel it but it was very faint. Sid couldn't help but wonder how long he's been like this or if he would make it out.

"Aw man, Donnie..." Sid sighed. "I'm really sorry buddy... I thought you were deer or something like that. Just please please make it out of this." Sid pleaded. "I swear if you do I'll be much more careful next time..." For the first time in a long time he prayed.

"Apology accepted." Donnie's voice came to him but not before him but from behind him.

"Fooled ya!" Mikey declared as he sat up and kissed Sid.

Sid pushed him off. "What the hell?" Sid demanded. "Mikey?"

Mikey laughed. "And the Academy Award goes to!" Mikey pulled off Donatello's mask to replace it with his own. "Here you go bro!"

Donnie caught it from behind Sid. Sid twirled around. "Donnie?" He jumped to his feet when he saw that Donnie was good and well. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I am." he answered with a warm smile.

"You better be glad too because if he wasn't you sure as the shell weren't going to be." Raph promised him coming up from behind his brother.

"I really am sorry Donnie." Sid apologized again but this time to the real Donatello.

"I heard you the first time." Donnie assured him.

"I knew that switch – a – roo plan would work on somebody!" Mikey jumped up from the sofa with a large grin.

"I guess we should mark that on the calendar." Raph remarked.

Sid stuck out his hand towards Donnie. "I mean really, if there is anything you want me to do... Just let me know."

"How about letting us know when you go off shooting around." Casey came out of his hiding place with April.

"Ditto."

"I think it would be a good idea if we all get together sometime soon and really plan out something just in case this should ever happen again." Donnie suggested.

No one argued with the genius on that one.

However, there was one question to be asked and it was Raph who asked it: "What do we tell Master Splinter?"

**END.**


End file.
